A device for controlling the boundary layer is known, in which a method of enhancing the effectiveness of controlling the boundary layer on an aerodynamic surface (for example, on the surface of a rotor blade of a wind energy device) is realized by suction withdrawal of air from the rear wall of the cavity in combination with tangential blowing into an annular channel (see patent RU 2032595, IPC B 64 C 21/08, 10 Apr. 1995).
A drawback of the method for enhancing the effectiveness of a rotor blade is that such a vortex control of the boundary layer cannot be used for the rotor blades of a WED with a horizontal axis of rotation, since the vortex cells (cavities with central bodies), positioned along the geometrical axes of the blades, will not be transverse to the flow of air because of the powerful tangential flow of air formed during rotation of the rotor blades of the WED.